Aku Kyoukine
Aku Kyoukine (insane sound) is a Hagane Rebel, a Haganeloid. Who suffers from insanity, you can see his appearances on deviantART. Design Aku has messy hair with a single green streak, his clothes are black and baggy, such as his pants. His has one short sleeve and one long sleeve, and he wears shoulder pads with straps that go completely over his jacket. His accessories are belts with a skull and green headphones. Personality In terms of personality Aku is highly unpredictable he suffers from insanity and has moments of madness, leading to psychotic fits of rage. Yet when it comes to Hatsune Miku he is very protective of her and treats like a sister and is even willing to challenge anyone to protect her from harm. So while he is overly kind to the object of affection he can be vicious and violent towards others.aku is good friends with the leader of the negliods zakura torane and deso cantane he is not afraid to bring his chainsaw everywhere he goes( his skitzophrenia makes him beleive that it gets sad when he leaves it alone.) he tries his best thowe to keep a short leash on chanter and tries not to let him do things that are illegal( even thowe he ends up being admiteded to the loony bin and has to be picked up by his " sister" miku he is close with zwei and finds it weird himself considering he hates teiand is freinds with her better half . he is content along with that he often leads people in wild goose chases after his delusions and gets extremely angry when he can't find them he has a habit of taking pitty on people who feel there not worth something his most of the time he and his "platoon" enjoy hanging around the negliods creating mischief and doing completely insane things chasing delusions, sledding off roofs ...in summer, and chasing off miku haters.he also has a pet pingeon named tesla Biography When Aku was created he began leading the other Hagane Rebels, they do what he wants and only listens to them or to Miku. He was created as a last resort to protect Miku from and Zatsune Miku, who he is very violent towards. Along with being utterly psycho he is known to be a murderer, he has collected his victims spines and keeps a box of fingers, his room is normally decorated with pictures of his victims with their eyes missing. He will even cannibalize some of them. On a few occasions he is sent to a mental clinic to be dealt with ( though he usually gets out on " good behavior-faking"). He and Zwei Zoukune usually like to raise hell together with their character items. When he and Tei are at peace they are somewhat capable of getting along, but Tei always finds a way to screw things up. He is friends with Zero Tabata, a German UTAUloid, and enjoys watching TMNT with her. Additional info Quotes Trivia * He usually walks Miku to and from school, if he can't then Darui usually is the one who gets stuck with it willingly. * He is also known to talk to pigeons. * Has a strong hatred to troll type loids in general, such as the Vipperloids. * He has a dislike towards Vampire media, yet finds a way to enjoy other media such as My Little Pony and Monster High. Gallery Hinata73 Aku Kyoukine.jpg| Hinata73 Aku Kyoukine-img2.jpg| Hinata73 Aku Kyoukine-img3.jpg|aku kyoukine official art work Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Original Category:Characters by Hinata73 Category:Hagane